Los espectros no aman mas bien no son amados:
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Uno de los espectros de Hades se ve en la penosa situación de amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. Mini fanfic donde Lune de barlong se expresa ante la noche.


.: Los espectros no aman...mas bien no son amados :.

Corrí y corrí por todo el lugar, los tiempos eran otros y ahora vivíamos en paz, las nubes eran negras y el aire de la noche era frío, el fresco calaba mis huesos pero no era por eso que mi cuerpo me temblaba, mi cuerpo y mi corazón me temblaban como nunca, un estremecimiento se apodera de mi ser y corro, corro tratando de olvidar, quiero olvidar que le quiero, quiero arrancar lo que siento por él y al mismo tiempo deseo seguir viéndole, deseo seguir teniendo su atención y estar a su lado, que infantil deseo me tiene pensando en esto.

Sigo corriendo y mis lagrimas no salen, no salen por que ... por que... no puedo, me muerdo el labio antes de aminorar mi paso y recordar, recordar que la culpa yace en algo que no entiendo, yo y el iniciamos algo cuando yo sabia aun del amor que le prodigaba a mi maestro, con forme pasaba el tiempo de nuestra relación yo era feliz, muy feliz, adoraba ver sus arranques, todos y cada uno de ellos los adoraba, los idolatraba, mi cabeza me decía que esto pronto terminaría, que él no me amaba, que solo quería olvidar y amarme, pero que no podía no podía, mi corazón me decía que esperara que el tiempo era buen consejero y que si al menos no me amaba lograría que poco a poco olvidara a ...a mi maestro, pero...pero mi cabeza, mi cabeza me decía una y otra vez que recordara que en el corazón no se mandaba, no se mandaba, por que si él me hubiese amado no lo hubiera mantenido escondido, no hubiera dejado nuestra relación en la oscuridad del secreto, lo hubiera divulgado a los cuatro vientos, lo escribiría en roca, lo hubiera presumido, pero no... no lo hacia...y yo sabia lo que significaba pero mi corazón no quería verlo, no quería creerlo, mi egoísmo me cegaba y mi esperanza me alimentaba día a día.

Me detengo un momento y me dejo caer 0para tomar mis rodillas y ver el cielo, tenia frío, mucho frío, quería culparlo, quería odiar a alguien pero no puedo, no puedo por que él, mi hermoso Aiacos no tiene culpa de nada, él quería amarme pero no podía, él... nunca... quiso lastimarme lo se, lo se y eso me hace tan difícil la tarea de odiarle, por que no quiero no deseo odiarle y no puedo odiar a mi maestro, no importa en el mal concepto en el que lo tenga, no importa... él mi maestro es y será el único dueño de su corazón por que estaba mas cerca de mi, por que es lo que él quiere, por que es lo que anhela,... pero tengo miedo, tanto miedo de que lastime... de que lo lastime, tengo miedo de odiarle y de que esto le duela a Aiacos, tengo miedo de que pase lo de siempre, tengo miedo de que me olviden de que me odie, pero mas miedo... mas terror me da que él sufra, no quiero, no quiero que sufra, mucho menos por mi culpa, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa, no quiero tener la culpa. 

Humedezco mis labios y me doy cuenta que mi garganta me arde, mis ojos me duelen, no puedo hablar pero tampoco puedo llorar, no puedo... y eso me duele... me duelen tantas cosas.

...los sueños les pertenecen a las personas que son diferentes a mi, yo debía saber que no era posible lo nuestro, yo lo sabia, la distancia,... el amor... falto amor... falto... que yo fuera Minos para que Aiacos sintiera realmente algo por mi, ¿por que quien soy yo?...alguien menor, alguien que... jajajaja es chistoso, amargamente gracioso, quiero salir y encontrar a alguien ser suyo hasta el cansancio y después ver si puedo llorar, morir llorando pero no... eso seria un gran peso para él, para Aiacos y no puedo permitirlo, ante todo esta él, su felicidad... ante todo...

Además debo recordar algo... los espectros como yo no aman... mas bien no pueden ser amados. 

Ahora... debo recordar eso por el resto de mis días y vivir. seguir adelante y olvidar...olvidarme de ese sentimiento que no me lleva a nada...mas que a sentirme así de infeliz...y a preocuparme mas por otros.

Los espectros como yo no son amados...

Por eso debo quedarme aquí y olvidarme de amar... 

Los espectros como yo no son amados...

por eso debo apoyarle para que sea feliz... 

Los espectros como yo no son amados...

por eso debo seguir viviendo

Los espectros como yo no son amados...

por eso seré su amigo hasta que el dolor de su recuerdo sea insoportable... 

Los espectros como yo no son amados...

¡por eso la vida es hermosa para los demás...!

Una ultima sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como una ráfaga de viento helado choca contra mi y mueve muy tenuemente mis cabellos.


End file.
